militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
89th Operations Group
-200 commercial intercontinental airliner]] The 89th Operations Group (89 OG) is the operational flying component of the United States Air Force 89th Airlift Wing. It is stationed at Andrews Air Force Base, Maryland. The 89 OG provides Special Air Mission (SAM) transport to high U.S. government officials and foreign dignitaries as needed. The group provided SAM transport to the President of the United States until 20 February 2001 when that mission was delegated to the Presidential Airlift Group. Its World War II predecessor unit, the 89th Troop Carrier Group was a First Air Force training unit providing transition training for pilots, 1942–1944, then briefly became a replacement training unit (RTU) during 1944 when it was inactivated. It trained in the Air Force Reserve for troop carrier operations, June 1949-May 1951, when it was briefly called into active service in May 1951 to provide personnel to other units during the Korean War. Reactovated om 1952 and trained in the Reserve for Tactical Air Command fighter-bomber operations until being inactivated in 1957. History Lineage * Established as 89th Transport Group on 19 January 1942 : Activated on 1 February 1942 : Redesignated 89th Troop Carrier Group on 4 July 1942 : Disestablished on 14 April 1944 * Reestablished, and redesignated 89th Troop Carrier Group, Medium, on 10 May 1949 : Activated in the Reserve on 27 June 1949 : Ordered to active service on 1 May 1951 : Inactivated on 10 May 1951 * Redesignated 89th Fighter-Bomber Group on 26 May 1952 : Activated in the Reserve on 14 June 1952 : Inactivated on 16 November 1957 * Redesignated: 89th Tactical Fighter Group on 31 July 1985 (Remained inactive) * Redesignated: 89th Operations Group on 1 July 1991 : Activated on 12 July 1991. Assignments * Air Force Combat Command, 1 February 1942 * 50 Transport (later, 50 Troop Carrier) Wing, 30 April 1942 * 53 Troop Carrier Wing, 3 November 1942 * I Troop Carrier Command, 24 December 1942 * 61 Troop Carrier Wing, 26 February-14 April 1944 * 89th Troop Carrier Wing, Medium, 27 June 1949 – 10 May 1951 * 89th Fighter-Bomber Wing, 14 June 1952 – 16 November 1957 * 89th Airlift Wing, 12 July 1991-. Components * 1 Airlift: 12 July 1991–present * 1 Helicopter: 12 July 1991–present * 24 Transport (later, 24 Troop Carrier; 24 Fighter-Bomber): 1 February 1942 – 14 April 1944; 27 June 1949 – 10 May 1951; 14 June 1952 – 16 November 1957 * 25 Transport (later, 25 Troop Carrier; 25 Fighter-Bomber): 1 February 1942 – 14 April 1944; 27 June 1949 – 10 May 1951; 14 June 1952 – 1 July 1957 * 26 Transport (later, 26 Troop Carrier; 26 Fighter-Bomber): 1 February 1942 – 14 April 1944; 27 June 1949 – 10 May 1951; 14 June 1952 – 16 November 1957 * 27 Transport: 1 February-15 June 1942 * 28 Transport: 1 February-19 May 1942 * 30 Transport (later, 30 Troop Carrier): 15 June 1942 – 14 April 1944; 27 June 1949 – 10 May 1951 * 31 Transport (later, 31 Troop Carrier): 15 June 1942 – 14 April 1944. 99 Airlift: 12 July 1991–present * 457 Airlift: 1 April 1993 – 1 April 1995. Stations * Daniel Field Airport, Georgia, 1 February 1942 * Harding Army Air Field, Louisiana, 8 March 1942 * Camp Williams, Wisconsin, 20 June 1942 * Sedalia Army Air Field, Missouri, 8 September 1942 * Del Valle (later, Bergstrom) Field, Texas, 14 December 1942 – 14 April 1944 * Laurence G. Hanscom Field, Massachusetts, 27 June 1949 – 10 May 1951; 14 June 1952 – 16 November 1957 * Andrews AFB, Maryland, 12 July 1991–present Aircraft * DC-3 (probably as military versions C-49, C-50, and C-53), 1942–1943 * C-47, 1943–1944; TC-47, 1955-195 * C-45, 1949–1950; 1955–1957 * C-46, 1949–1951; 1952, 1956–1957 * F-51, 1952–1954 * F-80, 1953–1957 * F-86, 1957 * C-119, 1957 * C-135, 1991–1992; VC-135, 1991–1992 * VC-137 (later, C-137), 1991–2001 * VC/C-9, 1991 – present * UH-1, 1991–present * C-12, 1991–1993 * C-20, 1991–present * VC-25, 1991–2001 * C-21, 1993–1997 * C-32, 1998–present * C-37, 1998–present * C-40, 2002–present References * 89th Operations Group Factsheet Category:Military units and formations in Maryland Category:Operations groups of the United States Air Force Category:Military units and formations established in 1942